A Collection of Moments Before the Olicity Wedding
by threeflowersinavase
Summary: Just a series of moments between characters before Felicity and Oliver's wedding.
1. Groom Nerves

John had tried to keep his distance and allow Oliver room to process his feelings. He had never seen him likes this though. He had watched and helped Oliver take on Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson and so many more. But he had never seen Oliver as nervous as he was today; On his wedding day.

John cleared his throat and entered the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
>"Ridiculous." Oliver replied with a chuckle. "She already said yes."<br>"Yeah, but you know it's not the wedding you're nervous about."  
>Oliver sat down and started fastening his cufflinks. After a minute of not being able to get them to snap he tossed them aside.<br>"Hey…" John trailed off and reached over to grab the cufflinks to return to him.  
>"I don't deserve her…" Oliver finally spoke.<br>"Love isn't about what you deserve, Oliver. It's about what your heart needs. That island, those five years, took a lot from you. And Felicity, she gave it all back, and more." He smiled at his friend. Looking back he was glad this day had finally come, "But you're right," John continued. "You don't deserve her. I don't know what she sees in you." he joked.  
>Oliver finally cracked a smile.<br>"Thanks." Oliver said lightly. "I think it's probably time to go get married."  
>"It's been time for you two to get married for a while now."<p> 


	2. Weddings are magical

Thea snuck up behind Roy and put her arm around his waist.  
>"Don't you have some groomsmen duties to attend to?" Roy smirked.<br>"Don't you have some bridesmaids duties to attend to?"  
>Thea took a seat next to Roy at the bar. All of the wedding guests were mingling and finding their seats before the ceremony. "Nope, right now it is Laurels turn to keep an eye on Felicitys mom. I think she's proposed to Ray like twice now." She joked.<br>"Well let's just hope she doesn't catch the bouquet or we'll have to do this all over again"  
>"I don't think I'd mind. Weddings are magical. Especially when it's family. "<br>Thea smiled and looked off in the distance. Roy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her bridesmaids dress. Her low bun with loose stray curls left her neck bare and he was tempted to lightly kiss her exposed skin. Quickly Thea snapped out of whatever thought had distracted her and she turned back to Roy. "I should probably go help Caitlin, I think she's become a bit of a bridesmaidzilla. Pretty sure I heard her yelling at florists this morning. "  
>Thea placed her hand on Roy's and leaned in. "You know, I definitely wouldn't mind more weddings if it meant id get to see you in a tux again."<br>"All you have to do is ask". He flirted. Thea kissed him on the cheek and walked away.


	3. Married Friends

Iris played with her hair while looking in her compact. "I told you we should have just taken the train with Caitlin and Cisco."  
>"Yeah but then we couldn't have slept in this morning. " Barry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head.<br>"You know Oliver and Felicity are going to be our first married friends. "  
>"Does that mean Oliver and I will have to start grabbing beers together and complaining about our 'old ladies'?"<br>"And Felicity and I will go to wine tastings and talk about how you forgot to pick up the dry cleaning, and Oliver interrupted one of her conference calls." Iris jokingly elbowed him. "It sounds a little boring when we put it like that."  
>"Well seeing how what we're normally dealing with I could go for a lot more 'boring'." Barry replied with a smile.<br>Iris pulled out her phone and took a selfie of them both. "Smile", she said. She started typing away on her phone and posting the photo to instagram. "Do you think they have one of those couples hashtags?"  
>"I'm not sure. Want me to ask Caitlin or Roy?"<br>"No, I'm sure everyones busy. We should have done on that for our wedding."  
>"Oh like Joe could have figured out how to hashtag something." Barry teased.<br>"Hey! He's getting better!" They both laughed.  
>"You know something Mrs. Allen?"<br>"Yes, Mr. Allen?"  
>"You looked absolutely beautiful on our wedding day." Barry leaned down to give her a kiss and they shared an intimate moment.<br>"And now we can share moments like this with our married friends." Iris said and gave him another soft kiss.


End file.
